Stigma
by Jeannexta
Summary: Gintoki bermimpi. Dia melihat Hijikata mati tertembak. Pistol di tangannya secara tak langsung memberi tahu, kalau Gintoki adalah si penembak... • Werewolf!fic; HijiGin; BL; Yaoi; another warning inside. • For 7th anniversary. Jeanne is back!


Gintoki mengerjap. Apa ini hanya mimpi? pikirnya, saat mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, tetapi tak ada yang bisa dilihatnya selain gelap. Gintoki terkejut ketika tiba-tiba kegelapan di sekitarnya berganti menjadi hutan. Pohon-pohon tak berdaun di sekeliling terlihat sudah mati dengan ranting-ranting yang tajam. Saat mendongak ke langit yang gelap tanpa bintang, Gintoki bisa melihat bulan purnama yang keluar dari balik awan gelap.

Tanpa sadar Gintoki bergidik saat merasakan hembusan angin yang menerbangkan daun-daun kering. Samar-samar hidungnya bisa mencium bau darah. Hingga sinar bulan menerangi penglihatan Gintoki pada sosok yang duduk bersandar di sebuah batang pohon. Napas Gintoki seketika tersangkut di tenggorokan. Sepasang matanya membelalak tak percaya.

"Ti-Tidak..." dengan tubuh gemetar, Gintoki melangkah mendekat. Sosok itu adalah... Hijikata. "Tidak..." Kedua kelopak mata pria itu tertutup rapat. "Tidak mungkin..."

Langkah Gintoki terhenti. Hijikata terlihat tak bernapas. Dan yang membuat Gintoki tak ingin memercayai penglihatannya adalah dada kiri pria itu berlubang dengan peluru yang masih bersarang.

"Hi-Hijikata..." suara Gintoki terbata saat memanggil si pemilik nama. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit karena mati-matian menahan tangisan. "Hijikata..."

Kedua tangan Gintoki yang berniat meraih tubuh tak bernyawa Hijikata langsung membeku di udara, begitu melihat apa yang dipegangnya. Nanar dipandanginya benda yang entah sejak kapan dipeganginya itu.

Sebuah pistol.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Sorachi Hideaki**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya. | _I don't own the cover image._

 **.**

 _setting **Canon**_ yang dibuat _**Alternate Reality** , _hingga terasa seperti _**Alternate Universe**_. ** _  
_**

 **M** _-rated_

 **2k+** _words_

 ** _Drama/Romance_**

 ** _Chaptered  
_**

 **.**

 _~a_ **HijiGin** _story~_

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys** **love**_ dan _**Yaoi**_ ; yang menampilkan **hubungan antara pria dan pria** _._ _**Rating**_ **M** **untuk adegan sugestif yang menjurus ke arah _lemon_. **_A little bit OOC._ Jangan salahkan saya, karena saya sudah memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

 **Dipublikasikan spesial untuk merayakan 7 tahun saya berada di FFn ini.**

 ** _Somehow, Enjoy_ ~! ^^  
**

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present_.. _._

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **Stigma**

 **.**

 **Part I  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Rokok yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibir. Wajah yang tampan. Tubuh proporsional dalam balutan seragam _Shinsengumi._ Bahkan tanpa perlu mengumbar apa yang dimilikinya, Hijikata Toushirou selalu menjadi pusat perhatian kaum Hawa di sekitarnya. Tak ayal, para pria—yang merasa dirinya 'belok'—juga tak bisa menahan diri untuk melirik wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu.

"Hijikata- _han_ , apa kau sudah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang?"

Pertanyaan jamak yang sering didengar Hijikata jika memasuki salah satu klub _hostess_ —hanya untuk mencari Kondou yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari markas atau lari dari tugasnya sebagai komandan _Shinsengumi._

"Hm." Sengaja hanya dijawab dengan gumaman; entah itu artinya 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Tak ada yang tahu.

"Hijikata- _han_ , aku mau kok kalau jadi pasanganmu."

"Berani sekali kau main serobot begitu! Hijikata- _han_ itu milikku!"

"Tidak! Hijikata- _han_ itu akan jadi suamiku!"

Jika para wanita itu sudah saling adu mulut dengan kekerasan, Hijikata lebih memilih pergi. Lagipula tidak ada gunanya dia melerai pertengkaran tak berguna itu. Toh, tidak ada satu pun dari wanita itu yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Banyak yang mengira kalau hati dingin Hijikata sampai sekarang tak ada yang bisa melelehkannya. Mereka tidak tahu, hati Hijikata sudah lama terisi dengan sosok yang tak pernah terbayangkan. Yang kalau keduanya bertemu lebih sering adu mulut disertai kekerasan ketimbang ber- _lovey dovey_ seperti pasangan pada umumnya.

Sosok itu kadang-kadang bisa muncul dalam radius pandangan Hijikata. Seperti malam ini, dia sedang berdiri sambil bersandar di tiang listrik pinggir jalan. Tanpa sadar Hijikata mempercepat langkahnya dan berhenti persis di depan sosok itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di sini, hah? Mau menjual dirimu pada pria hidung belang?" Hijikata langsung memberondong dengan pertanyaan menusuk.

Sepasang mata yang seperti ikan mati itu menoleh. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit. "Begitulah. Tapi aku hanya menjual diriku pada pria hidung belang yang sekarang berdiri di depanku."

Hijikata berdecih. Sebelah tangannya langsung menyambar pergelangan tangan Gintoki dan menyeretnya pergi dari situ. "Akan ku antar kau pulang. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, sudah waktunya kau tidur."

"Oi, oi, jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil. Kau lupa kalau umurku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membeli majalah dewasa?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihat kau membeli majalah lain selain _JUMP_. Pokoknya sekarang kau harus pulang."

Tiba-tiba Gintoki menarik tangannya dari genggaman Hijikata hingga lepas.

"Jangan memaksaku. Aku memang sengaja berkeliaran malam ini, karena tidak bisa tertidur lagi."

Alis Hijikata mengerut. "Kenapa? Apa kau terbangun karena mimpi buruk?"

Gintoki terdiam. Bagaimana Hijikata bisa tahu?

Melihat keterdiaman Gintoki, tangan Hijikata terulur dan mengacak-acak surai perak bergelombang itu. "Pulanglah. Itu hanya mimpi."

Gintoki menundukkan wajahnya, sebelum menggeleng. Hijikata menarik napas panjang. Tak ada pilihan lain. Diraihnya tangan Gintoki, dan membawanya kembali berjalan.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak mau pulang ke rumah, Hijikata!" Gintoki meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Aku tidak akan mengantarmu ke rumah," jawab Hijikata tanpa menoleh. Satu alis Gintoki terangkat.

Ternyata Hijikata membawanya ke salah satu penginapan bergaya khas rumah tradisional Jepang. Tak perlu bertanya, Gintoki sudah tahu fungsi penginapan yang mereka masuki sekarang. Memang terlalu beresiko bagi Hijikata untuk memasuki _love hotel_ saat dia masih memakai seragam _Shinsengumi._ Makanya penginapan itu menjadi opsi terbaik.

Salah satu pelayan penginapan mengantar keduanya ke sebuah paviliun yang terpisah dari rumah induk. Gintoki baru berani mengangkat wajahnya begitu pelayan pria itu akhirnya pergi, setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu geser dari luar dan meninggalkannya hanya berdua dengan Hijikata.

" _Ano_ —Hijikata- _kun_ , apa yang akan kita berdua lakukan di dalam ruangan ini?" Meski sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan didengarnya, Gintoki tetap bertanya.

Hijikata tak langsung menjawab. Dia menarik Gintoki menuju _futon_ yang sudah digelar di tengah-tengah ruangan. Cahaya temaram dari lentera kayu yang menyinari sebagian ruangan seolah menciptakan kesan romantis.

" _Matte_ ," kedua tangan Gintoki sontak menahan bahu Hijikata yang akan menindihnya, "beri aku waktu beberapa menit untuk mempersiapkan mentalku!"

"Ini bukan yang pertama untukmu," Hijikata mendengus, hampir tertawa. "Dan lagi, di bawah sini sudah tak sabar memasukimu." Sebelah tangan Gintoki dibawa ke daerah privatnya. Rona merah pekat seketika menjalari kedua pipi Gintoki hingga telinga.

"Ka-Kau, kenapa cepat sekali sudah tegang begitu?!" Gintoki setengah menjerit. Apalagi Hijikata sengaja membuat telapak tangannya menggesek-gesek gundukan keras di balik celana pria itu. "Dasar mesum! Lepaskan tanganku!"

Hijikata terkekeh pelan, sebelum melepaskan tangan pria perak itu. Kemudian dia menarik diri untuk membuka pakaiannya. Kedua mata Gintoki sontak terpaku melihat aksi lepas pakaian Hijikata, dan tanpa sadar dia menelan ludah.

Gerakan Hijikata terhenti begitu _blazer_ dan dasi _cravat_ -nya sudah teronggok di pinggir _futon._ Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu tiba-tiba menyeringai. "Mau kulepas pakaianmu, hm?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, kedua tangannya sudah melucuti ikat pinggang dan _obi_ Gintoki. Pria perak itu tersentak dan langsung meringkuk memeluk dirinya.

"Heh! Aku bisa sendiri!" bentaknya dengan wajah memerah malu yang kentara jelas. Namun karena dipandangi secara intens oleh wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu, Gintoki jadi semakin malu untuk melepas pakaiannya sendiri. " _Bakayarou_! Apa kau tidak bisa melihat ke arah lain saat aku melepas baju?!"

"Kenapa? Lagipula setelah itu pun aku bisa melihat tubuh telanjangmu dengan leluasa," Hijikata tersenyum menggoda, "bahkan aku juga bisa melihatmu mengeliat seperti cacing kepanasan jika sudah memasukimu nanti."

" _Urusai_!" Niat Gintoki untuk melempar bantal ke wajah Hijikata lebih cepat digagalkan, karena bibirnya sudah dibungkam. Kemudian tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, Hijikata melepaskan pakaian Gintoki dimulai dari _kimono_ -nya.

Gintoki tak berusaha melepaskan diri. Ciuman Hijikata selalu berhasil membuatnya tak berdaya hanya dalam hitungan detik. Memejamkan kedua matanya, Gintoki mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Hijikata. Hanya di hadapan wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ ini, Gintoki tak keberatan memperlihatkan sisi submisifnya.

 **.**

 **. .**

Asap rokok berhembus keluar dari bibir yang setengah terbuka. Hijikata duduk bersandar di pinggir pintu sambil menikmati suara aliran air dari kolam ikan kecil yang terletak di samping paviliun. Sekilas dia menoleh ke arah Gintoki yang sudah terlelap di atas _futon._ Bibir Hijikata tersenyum geli begitu teringat perkataan Gintoki di tengah pergulatan panas mereka beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Aku tidak akan tidur! Pokoknya aku tidak akan tidur—A-Ahh..."

Dasar keras kepala, batin Hijikata dalam hati. Satu-satunya cara agar bisa membuat Gintoki tertidur memang hanya dengan membuat pria perak itu kehabisan tenaga setelah melakukan seks.

Jam di layar ponsel lipat Hijikata sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul setengah lima pagi. Masih ada waktu sebelum kembali ke markas _Shinsengumi._ Hijikata berdiri dan berjalan mendekati _futon._ Kali ini dia duduk di samping _futon_ hanya untuk menikmati wajah tertidur Gintoki. Punggung jarinya mengelus-elus pipi Gintoki dengan lembut tanpa berniat membangunkan. Ponselnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar membuat Hijikata menghentikan elusannya.

Nama Yamazaki muncul di layar ponsel. Hijikata membawa ponselnya ke telinga. "Ada apa, Yamazaki?"

/" _Fukuchou_ , target kelihatannya akan segera pergi ke tempat transaksi."/ suara Yamazaki terdengar bersemangat dari seberang, /"Apa sudah waktunya aku melakukan seperti rencana kita?"/

"Jangan!" Hijikata membentak tanpa sadar. "Di mana posisimu sekarang? Aku akan segera ke sana."

Setelah mendengar posisi Yamazaki berada, Hijikata memutuskan panggilan singkat itu. Sebelah tangannya meraih kemeja putihnya dan memakainya dengan gerakan cepat. Ternyata pembicaraannya dengan Yamazaki tadi membuat Gintoki terjaga dari tidurnya. Pria perak itu melihat Hijikata yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?" Suara Gintoki terdengar sedikit serak saat bertanya.

Hijikata menoleh terkejut. Tak menyangka kalau Gintoki sudah bangun. "Kenapa kau sudah bangun? Ini masih setengah lima pagi."

Gintoki tak membalas. Kedua lengannya tiba-tiba memeluk pinggang Hijikata dari belakang dengan erat. "Jangan pergi. Aku masih ingin bersama denganmu."

Tak biasanya Gintoki bersikap manja seperti sekarang. Hijikata jadi gemas untuk memberi ciuman bertubi-tubi di bibir pria perak itu.

"Ada buronan yang harus ditangkap...," Hijikata berusaha membuat Gintoki mau mengerti, "sudah hampir sebulan aku dan Yamazaki mengawasinya. Karena itu—"

"Hari ini saja, kumohon." Gintoki memotong kalimat Hijikata. Perasaannya sejak semalam sudah tidak enak; sejak melihat mimpi buruk itu. Kalau sampai Hijikata pergi dan terjadi hal buruk, mungkin dia tak akan melihat pria itu lagi. "Kumohon, Hijikata..."

"Maaf, aku harus pergi." Bagi Hijikata yang selalu memprioritaskan pekerjaannya, jelas permintaan Gintoki tak akan dikabulkannya.

Pria perak itu hanya bisa terpaku. Hijikata sudah memakai seragam kerjanya kembali, sebelum berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tidurlah lagi. Aku akan meneleponmu nanti." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Hijikata, sebelum menutup pintu geser dari luar.

Gintoki mengigit bibir bawahnya. Jika saja dia masih ada sisa tenaga, pasti sudah dikejarnya Hijikata dan menahan pria itu agar tidak pergi dari sisinya.

 **.**

 **. .**

Mobil patroli yang dikemudikan Yamazaki melaju di jalan yang menuju puncak bukit. Sesekali dia melirik Hijikata yang duduk di samping kanannya. Pria yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu—tapi punya jabatan yang lebih tinggi—tengah sibuk membaca sebuah berkas.

"Kau yakin mobilnya melewati jalan ini, Yamazaki?" tanya Hijikata tanpa menoleh.

" _Ha'i_!" Yamazaki mengangguk singkat, "Sebelum target berangkat tadi, aku berhasil menangkap pembicaraannya lewat alat penyadap. Tempat transaksi itu berada di _mansion_ yang ada di atas puncak bukit ini."

Seperti yang dikatakan Yamazaki, ada sebuah _mansion_ yang terletak di puncak bukit. Hijikata menyuruh Yamazaki untuk memarkir mobil mereka di balik semak-semak agar tidak diketahui buronan mereka, sebelum keduanya turun dari mobil.

Suara guntur tiba-tiba terdengar. Langit yang memang sejak pagi tadi sudah mendung terlihat semakin gelap dengan awan-awan hitam. Tetesan air hujan mulai berjatuhan. Tidak peduli dengan pakaiannya yang akan basah kuyup, Hijikata berlari menembus hujan dengan Yamazaki yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Melewati gerbang yang masih terbuka lebar, Hijikata dan Yamazaki bisa melihat beberapa mobil yang terparkir di halaman depan _mansion_ itu. Langkah keduanya berhenti di depan pintu utama. Yamazaki menunggu aba-aba sebelum keduanya mendobrak masuk dengan paksa.

Pintu kembar besar itu menjeblak terbuka saat ditendang Hijikata. Sang buronan terkejut melihat Hijikata, begitu juga dengan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Hijikata menyeringai. Tanpa menoleh, dia berkata, "Yamazaki segera hubungi Kondou- _san_. Kita dapat tangkapan besar."

" _Chottomatte, Fukuchou_! Jangan bilang kalau—" kalimat Yamazaki urung tuntas, wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu sudah turun ke medan pertarungan seorang diri.

Pedang ditarik keluar dari sabuk. Hijikata menyerang musuh-musuhnya dengan tekhnik pedang yang tak bisa ditandingi oleh siapa pun.

Dengan sedikit panik, Yamazaki mengeluarkan ponsel lipatnya dari dalam saku celana. Nama Kondou di kontak langsung dihubungi.

"Halo, _Kyokuchou!_ Segera kemari membawa bala bantuan! Saat ini _fukuchou_ dan aku—"

"Yamazaki!"

Inspektur _Shinsengumi_ itu sontak menghindar saat mendapat serangan mendadak dari salah satu musuh. Jika saja Hijikata tidak berteriak memperingatkan, mungkin pedang si musuh sudah menembus perutnya.

"Pokoknya segera kemari membawa bala bantuan, _Kyokuchou!_ Kami dalam situasi krusial sekarang!"

Pembicaraan via telepon itu segera dimatikan. Yamazaki menarik pedangnya dari sabuk dan balik menyerang musuhnya.

Satu per satu musuh tumbang dengan luka sabetan. Hijikata sengaja tak membuat musuh-musuhnya mati, agar bisa diinterogasi nanti. Namun karena terlalu fokus menyerang musuh-musuh di sekelilingnya, Hijikata tak menyadari sang buronan membuka salah satu tas hitam yang ada di atas meja, dan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol.

Yamazaki membelalak saat melihat pistol yang dipegang sang buronan sudah siap menembak Hijikata.

 _"FUKUCHOU!_ AWAS!"

 _DOR!_

Terlambat.

Peluru pistol itu mengenai bahu kanan Hijikata dari belakang. Tidak menembus, tapi bersarang. Hijikata terbelalak. Dia menoleh ke belakang dengan gerakan lambat dan melihat si buronan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Pedang di tangan Hijikata terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh di dekat kaki. Kemudian Hijikata jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

 **. .**

Pohon-pohon tinggi di sepanjang jalan setapak itu terlihat angker dengan keadaan sekitar yang gelap gulita. Seorang remaja gadis terlihat berjalan seorang diri dengan senter di tangannya. Sekujur tubuhnya tidak bisa berhenti gemetar karena takut. Dia tersesat di tengah hutan. Terpisah dari teman-temannya.

"Ba-Bagaimana ini?" Gadis itu mulai terisak-isak. Air mata yang sudah mengumpul di kedua pelupuk matanya sudah siap jatuh kapan saja. "Siapa saja... tolong aku!"

 _Srek! Srek!_

Suara semak-semak tiba-tiba terdengar seperti dilalui oleh sesuatu. Gadis itu menahan napas sambil mengarahkan cahaya senternya ke semak-semak setinggi pinggang orang dewasa. Tak ada siapa pun. Mungkin hanya semilir angin. Dia kembali berjalan. Namun kali ini dia merasa seseorang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Wajah gadis itu memucat saat merasakan hembusan napas di tengkuknya. Dengan gerakan lambat, dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat moncong bergigi tajam yang mengeluarkan air liur.

"KYAAAAA!"

Dengan satu tangan menutup kedua matanya, Gintoki mematikan layar televisi. "Sudah kubilang jangan pernah menonton film seperti ini. Cepat tidur sana, _kusogaki_!"

Bibir Kagura langsung maju beberapa senti. "Padahal filmnya seru dan menegangkan- _aru_!"

Sepasang mata Gintoki kontan melotot. Entah sejak kapan Kagura jadi doyan nonton film bergenre horor fiksi. Kemarin malam gadis itu menonton film vampir, dan malam ini giliran film manusia serigala.

"Cepat tidur, atau aku tidak akan memberi uang lagi untukmu membeli _sukonbu_!" Ancaman yang selalu berhasil membuat Kagura langsung kooperatif. Gadis itu langsung hengkang dari sofa dan menuju lemari biasa dia tidur sambil menggerutu pelan.

Gintoki menghela napas lega begitu pintu lemari tidur itu sudah tertutup rapat. Sekilas sebelum memasuki kamarnya, ekor mata Gintoki melirik telepon hitam di atas meja kerjanya. Sudah hampir seminggu Hijikata belum menghubunginya. Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu bahkan tidak pernah kelihatan lagi berpatroli di jalanan _Kabuki-chou_ seperti biasa. Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu dengannya?

Mengurungkan niatnya memasuki kamar, Gintoki berbalik menuju meja kerja dan meraih gagang telepon. Meski hanya sebentar, dia ingin mendengar suara Hijikata. Rasa rindu di dalam dadanya sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi.

Tapi, sayang...

Nomor Hijikata tidak aktif. Gintoki mematung. Mendadak perasaannya tak enak. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Gintoki bergegas menuju pintu dan memakai kedua sepatunya dengan cepat. Dia harus pergi ke markas _Shinsengumi_ sekarang juga.

 **.**

 **. .**

Napas Gintoki terengah-engah begitu akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang markas _Shinsengumi._ Dua anggota yang terlihat berjalan keluar dari markas—untuk pergi berpatroli—langsung dicegat oleh Gintoki.

"Apa Hijikata ada di dalam?" tanya Gintoki tanpa basa-basi.

Kedua anggota _Shinsengumi_ itu saling pandang.

" _Ano, Danna,_ lebih baik Anda kembali saja," kata anggota yang berdiri di sebelah kiri.

"Benar, _Danna. Fukuchou_ sedang tidak ada di markas. Dia belum kembali dari desa Bushu." Kali ini anggota yang berdiri di sebelah kanan yang bersuara.

Kedua mata Gintoki menyipit. Wajah-wajah di depannya terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Kalian berbohong, kan?" Kedua pria itu tersentak kaget. Intuisi Gintoki tak pernah salah. "Minggir kalian! Aku harus bertemu Hijikata!"

Panik. Kedua anggota _Shinsengumi_ itu langsung berusaha menahan Gintoki agar tak masuk ke dalam markas. Karena mereka sudah diperintahkan agar menutup mulut mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Hijikata, dan sebisa mungkin harus membuat Gintoki pergi dari markas ini—entah dengan cara halus atau dipaksa.

" _Danna_." Di ambang pintu utama, Okita sudah berdiri dengan wajah serius yang tidak dibuat-buat. "Cepat pergi dari markas kami, sebelum aku melukaimu."

Padahal biasanya, pemuda bersurai pasir gurun itu selalu menyambutnya dengan _welcome_ jika Gintoki berkunjung ke markas. Tapi kenapa sekarang— "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" tantang Gintoki.

Tanpa menoleh, kedua tangan Okita sudah berancang-ancang menarik pedang yang tersampir di pinggang celananya. "Terpaksa," senyuman sadis andalannya muncul, "aku harus melukaimu, _Danna_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Hampir 3 bulan saya hiatus dari FFn, gegara pas _login_ lola bgt dan kadang FFn _error._ Ditambah lagi _mood_ menulis HijiGin saya sering menghilang... #orz

Jadi, karena hari ini (26 Juli 2017) adalah 7 tahun saya di FFn, saya persembahkan fic spesial ini kepada kalian, para pembaca saya~ ^^

Fanfiksi HijiGin kali ini tetap memakai _setting Canon,_ tetapi bertema _Werewolf._ Coba tebak siapa yang akan jadi _werewolf_ -nya~?

Btw, saya putuskan untuk mengganti _penname_ lama saya agar tak ada lagi yang bingung melihat saya memakai dua _penname._

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di _next part_ ~ ;)


End file.
